


Cookies and Kissing

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November [27]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. If you guys want to do this too, feel free.</p>
<p>Mikey prepares for his families upcoming Christmas party and his secret boyfriend Leatherhead helps. Their relationship doesn’t stay a secret for too long though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 of Write Every Day in November: This fic’s ending is a little bit rushed, but I couldn’t think of how to finish it. I still think it fits, but it’s not my best work. Mikey and Leatherhead are not teens in this fic, but in their early years of college. I just felt it fit this fic better.

Michelangelo Hamato smiled as he pulled the sugar cookie covered tray out of the oven. He just needed to wait for them to cool and then he could decorate them. He was preparing for the Christmas party the Hamato’s had every year. Friends came from far and wide to celebrate with the family. Mikey ran a hand through his blond hair and looked around trying to see if anything else needed to be done. The decorations were all up with a few mistletoe scattered around the house.

He heard a knock and the front door and went to get it. He smiled when he opened the door and saw Leatherhead. “Hey come on in. In a few minutes you can help me decorate the cookies. “

Leatherhead smiled as he entered the house. “I saw your brothers with April and Casey outside aren't you going to join them?”

Mikey shook his head. “I actually sent them out there. They kept trying to steal bites of the food and a wooden spoon only does so much.”

Leatherhead head laughed and Mikey rolled his eyes. “Yes for once I’m being the responsible one and not goofing off, but cooking is serious business and I will treat it as such.”

Leatherhead smiled. “Spoken like a true chef,” he said before he gave Mikey a quick kiss on the cheek. Mikey blushed and grabbed Leatherhead’s hand to squeeze it gently. The two had been a couple for a little over a month, but no one knew. Mikey’s family knew he was gay, but Mikey hadn’t dated anyone in a while. Mikey had just never got around to telling them. He also wanted to keep things quiet. He and Leatherhead had been friends for a long time and only recently revealed their feelings for one another. If things didn’t work out Mikey didn’t want anyone feeling the need to pick sides. Mikey felt he’d tell them soon though. Things were only getting better between him and Leatherhead. He couldn’t say he’d be with him forever, but they wouldn’t be ending things any time soon.

Mikey was still holding Leatherhead’s hand so he led him to the kitchen. “You can help me dye the frosting.” He pulled out the food dye and the vanilla frosting. He had already separated it into different bowls while he waited for the cookies to bake. He and Leatherhead worked in silence and by the time they’d finished dyeing the frosting the cookies had cooled down.

“Do you want to help me decorate them Mikey asked?” Leatherhead nodded and this time they chatted while they worked commenting on the others cookies. Leatherhead did a pretty good job, but you could tell which cookies Mikey had made due to how much more professional they looked.

“It’s a good thing you’re the one in culinary school and not me.”

Mikey laughed. “It’s no different than drawing to me,” Mikey said with a shrug.

Leatherhead smiled. “I know Donnie’s the inventor, but I still think you’re more creative.”

Mikey smiled. “Flattery will get you everything,” he said batting his eyelashes before chuckling.

Leatherhead smiled and leaned forward and kissed Mikey who kissed back.

“FINALLY,” a voice that sounded like Raph yelled and the pair jumped apart.

Mikey saw his family along with April and Casey smiling. Mikey looked at Leatherhead and Leatherhead looked at Mikey and gave him a little nod.

“So we have something to tell you guys,” Mikey said. He knew his family would be surprised they kept their relationship a secret for so long, but in the end would just be happy that they were together. Mikey looked at the mistletoe and smiled as he thought of how he could get Leatherhead under every little sprig. This was going to be a very fun party.


End file.
